Lalu Unexpected Appearances
by leenadavinci
Summary: Lucy gets kicked off of Team Natsu, she goes to train to get better, what happens along the way and who's with her, what will happened to the guild when she gets back? Is someone Pregnant? Who is it? Find out. Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

As the guild shifted into view from the dark horizon the noises from within seemed to grow louder as well . . . . Hello my name is Lucy Heartifilia and I love my guild, Fairy Tail. I have platinum blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, I wouldn't say that I am the most beautiful girl in the world, but I'm darn pretty. A lot of the men at the guild get nosebleeds when I walk by them in my halter tops and mini-skirts with thigh length socks that are darker than my skin tone, then to put the outfit together with my knee-high combat boots. Of course my whip and my keys are at my side, but most of the men focus on my large bust/boobs. But enough about me, I'm talking about my guild.

Lucy Pov:

I was walking to the guild with Plue at my side like any normal day, thinking about what I would do, whom I would see, and whom I would meet. The day before Natsu had asked me along with the rest of Team Natsu on a mission in Varricks Ville, the description was that there was a mage getting terrorized by a dragon. Natsu had freaked out and said that if we didn't take this mission that he would cry for the next three weeks, normally a 'normal' person would give up after 2 days, but he'd done this before so we know how persistent he is, always getting what he wanted, 'what a spoiled brat!'

I had been thinking so much so when I heard the curse of a man I almost freaked out, towering over me was a muscled chest of a very tall and very blond man. He blocked out the sun so much that I had trouble recognizing who was the poor soul that I had knocked into, the poor soul was I, and the man was none other than THE Laxus Dreyar.

"I-I'm sorry Laxus I didn't mean to bump into you, I just had a lot on my mind and-" I was such in a hurry to speak that I almost didn't hear the exaggerated clearing of the throat.

He put his overly large sized hand and patted the top of my head, "No worries Blondie." And said every syllable of my nickname he gave me slowly as if to mock me. But being the good natured girl that I am I got red in the face and quickly moved trying to avoid being touch by his hand.

I bowed in front of him before sprinting in the direction of the guild, 'Wow why is my heart beating so much, he only touched my head.' I shook my head to clear my thoughts then smacked my cheeks, 'Get it together, me.'

The guild was 10 feet away when I saw Team Natsu leaving along with Mira's little sister Lisanna, she and I were love rivals of a sort. Natsu always seemed to be nice to the both of us so Lisanna and I made an agreement that whoever gets Natsu can keep him and then the other has to get over it and move on, in the end of the agreement, we would always stay friends, no matter what.

I walked up to the team, Natsu was walking hand in hand with Lisanna, Wendy and Ezra saw me walking up and they both looked at Lisanna and Natsu and made sorry glances at me. Then I had realized the picture, holding hands, gazing at each other but then looking away, flirty exchanges, they were dating.

I slow downed my pace and kept looking, then composed myself, 'Lucy just imagine that everything is normal, don't cry, DO NOT CRY.' I mentally screamed in my head trying to slow the thoughts and brought about my normal mood and headed over to the group.

"Hey Lisanna!" I was running slightly and had my hand extended, a smile on my face, the only lie was the smile, but lying a little bit can save a friendship, right?

"Hey Lu-san! Can we talk?" She looked at me and bit her lip at the question.

"Sure Liz-chan."

We walked over to the umbrella tables at the front of the guild, "Lu-chan I'm so sorry, I mean I feel great, but guilty and angry at myself all at the same time!" Lisanna said all at once.

"Whoa, slow down Lisanna, what happened?" I asked her confused at the mood I thought that there would be some tears an explanation a forgiveness hug and then all would be right with the world. How wrong I was.

"Lu-chan please don't be mad." Lisanna stopped, and then continued after my nod, "Ok well, Natsu and I were sitting at a table at the back of the guild together and I accidentally let it slip that you liked him." She said the last three words very slowly.

I was seething with anger on the inside, but I told her that I would at least hear her out so all I did was nod. The summarization of her story is:

_Natsu and Lisanna had a conversation about feelings and other things, she confessed her love and then accidentally told him about 'Why can Lucy love you, but I can't?' She tried to take back the words, but they just kept making it worse then describing the window of Lucy's apartment and having him sleep there, but then in the end she finds out that Lucy was just a substitution to herself, then she feels relieved, but starts to feel hatred at herself for feeling relieved, then Natsu asks Lisanna to go out with him again and then now here we are._

The first thing I did was cry, but not a heart wrenching sob, but just tears coming from my eyes and my mouth an upturned smile. "I'm happy for you Liz I really am, but I'm just a little heart broken, can we stay friends?"

"Of course Lu-chan, we can still be friends, I would miss you so much if you left being my friend cause of a guy." Liz said crying a little bit, I hugged her and she hugged back.

"Liz-nee-san, Lucy-nee!" Wendy called for us over, and we quickly wiped our tears, we stood up and started laughing, we had been hunched over looking as if we were making a battle strategy.

We walked over to the gang; Ezra had her fingers in Natsu's ears, while Wendy had sat on Gray.

"Ezra you can stop that now, you too Wendy." I said to the bunch.

Natsu got up first then Gray, Natsu rushed over to Lisanna's side nearly pushing me out of the way, 'rude much?'

"Lisanna are you alright? That bitch didn't hurt you, right?" Natsu said in a loving voice, but as he said **bitch** Lisanna and I were pissed, a little more me than her, but I brushed it aside.

"Yes Natsu, I'm fine, **Lucy** and I had a little bit of a discussion, now everything is fine." Lisanna said with a little venom hinted in her voice not to mention the emphasis on my name.

Natsu seemed to not notice and went along like everything is great. He was fine until he looked at me, talking with the rest of the crew, he seemed to have a frown on his face staring at me, so I looked at him and he called me over.

"What's up Natsu?" I called to him rather politely making my way to him. He pointed at a chair at a table next to me and we both sat down. 'Being formal are we?'

"You see Luce, I think that it would be best if you, ya know, left the team." I looked at the sadness in his eyes, so this couldn't be easy for him; I still had some sympathy for this man I used to call a partner so I made it easy on him.

"Ok Natsu, but would it be ok if I knew the reason why?"

He had a scared expression on his face as if he told me he would get hurt, "Well I think that you should go away to train, to get stronger, and th-then maybe you can come back to the team?" Right as I was piecing together his suggestive statements, Gray butted in saying, rather crudely.

"What he's saying is, is that you're weak and no matter what mission we go on you're always need rescuing, so we want you to train, I wont train you cause I ain't going to spend my time training a little bitch like you to stand up for herself. To sum up what I'm say is, Lucy the world is mean and if you want to live in it, you gotta grow up!" Gray walked away from the table and told Ezra and Wendy that they're gonna replace me with Lisanna. I looked over to Natsu for conformation only to see his face less stressed as before, 'I guess he really thought of me as a toy after all, well now I just gotta show them what I can do after I go train.'

"Natsu, thank you for everything." I walked over and place a kiss on his cheek and went inside the double doors of the guild, heading straight to master's office. I knocked three times and went in.

"Master I want to resign from Fairy Tail." I saw the shocked expression on his face with small tears at the brink of falling down his face and I lightened up on my serious posture, "Not forever, but just for a little while to train. I guess I wont be resigning, but I'll be taking some time off." He looked relieved that I had followed up on the 'not forever' part.

"Very well my child, you may leave, but I'll leave the mark there. I wish that you would train here, but I understand, just don't go too far, and don't regret anything you do ok?" Master said with a little bit of tears flowing.

To thank him I gave him a massive hug squishing his face to my boobs, I set him down in his chair, looking back to see him dazed, 'perverted master.' and headed out of the office, down the stairs, across to the front doors and down the sidewalk home, I went in my apartment and shut the door.

I called out Virgo and Loke and had them take all my stuff to the spirit world. I quickly went down to the Lady of the House to tell her that I am moving and not to bill my room anymore.

"Punishment time Hime?" Virgo asked me after the job was done.

"Maybe a little later Virgo, but good job." 2 weeks ago I found out that what relaxes Virgo is to have 'punishment time' she and I were at the hot springs in the spirit world and there is a place for that, so she told me that's where she goes for unwinding, so whenever she asks, I tell her that she can go straight there. Or if I tell her a little later, then that means that I still need help at an earlier time, not to disturb her from her sweet relaxation time.

"Princess would you like to room with me?" Loke asked me suggestively, I'd gotten used to his 'cool cat' remarks, but declined while laughing.

"Sorry Loke, but I'm gonna have to decline. I'm gonna go camping in Sayr Valley, it's said that's where the stars shine the brightest. And I'm gonna train there." I said with excitement.

**~Time Skip~**

When I got to Sayr Valley, I almost thought I was in the spirit world, the colors were vibrant and the stars shone wonderfully. Fatigue crept up my body signaling that it was time to sleep. I finally let all my emotions take its toll and slowly fell asleep letting the tears fall.

Normal Pov:

There was a man walking down the side of the hill near Sayr Valley, he smelled strawberries, vanilla, and stardust. Lucy's scent, he sped his pace up to look into the clearing at the girl sleeping soundly, she inhaled in her sleep, mumbling, "Laxus…."

The man stared at her for a long while before kneeling down and planting his lips in between her eyebrows, kissing her very lightly, "I'm here Lucy, I'm here." The man went to the other side of the camping spot and sat under a tree falling asleep to the sweet scent of Lucy, the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy Pov:

The light that came in through my windows was rather bright, and my room seemed a little too breezy, not to mention that my bed was harder than I remember. I cracked one eye open and nearly screamed, I was outside and I was lying on the floor. I sat upright and heard a snore that I hadn't recognized when I'd woken up the first time.

Turning a full 180 I saw Laxus asleep under a tree. I blushed at the thought of last night. I had dreamed that Laxus had kissed me and then slept next to me. Wow, dreams can be a little truthful, Laxus is here with me.

I snapped out of my little daydream and started to get up to go gather food. I summoned Plue to keep me company so I wouldn't be so frightened by myself.

~Time Skip~

I arrived back at the camp site to see Laxus getting up and stretching, I had killed 3 bunnies and 2 rats, plus I gathered lots of berries, some nice roots, and peeled off some tree bark in case we were still hungry.

"Mornin' Laxus." I said calmly as if I knew he was going to follow me the whole time.

"Hey, Blondie." He said scratching the back of his head. He looked down at the ground then got his bearings and stood up splitting up the food I was carrying and bringing it over to a little pit with rocks in a circle and setting it in the middle of the ring of rocks.

"You don't have to do that Laxus." I said. I squatted down next to the small pit of stones and set down the rest of the food, "I'll be back with some firewood," I said rushing off to a little place a bit farther down from the camping spot that I had passed last night on my trek here. I picked up as much as I could carry and ran back to the spot I had left Laxus, he had already begun to prep the bunnies and rats and sorted the berries and roots. "I'm back with the wood." I stated and set it down in the center then looked over at the serious expression of Laxus as he worked his hands trying to take apart the animals. He seemed so lost in the work he was doing I accidentally startled him by trying to make the fire.

"Blondie, I'll do it." I gave up my task to allow him, he pointed at the center of the wood chunks and let a little lightning go, I gasped then clapped, a little lightning goes a long way, the fire was enough to cook everything and keep us warm. Being up and doing stuff at 6:30 never felt so refreshing.

~Time Skip~

Laxus and I had eaten our meal and were cleaning up, I dug a hole and distributed all of the remains of the animals that weren't edible in the hole, and then proceeded to bury them.

I was putting all of the rest of the meat in little bags that I had brought with me to the campsite so I could last on the land for days, when Laxus asked me a question, "Blondie?" I hmned in acknowledgement and he continued, "Why are you going to train out here in the wide open space where crawling things and snakes can get to you? Aren't you a scaredy-cat when it comes to wilderness, I mean Natsu always makes it sound like you cant handle the outdoors." I flinched at the mention of 'his' name.

"Well Natsu usually whines about not having a proper meal and then tells me that he needs a bed to sleep in, he cleans out my wallet most of the time and then never does the job right so I need to get more jobs to feed him more," I felt tears sting the edges of my eyes and I pretended not to notice them, "But in all actuality I love the outdoors, ever since I was little my mom and I would creep to the back yard in her flower garden and look at the stars, my dad would flip out in the morning when he found out where we were, my mom having a weak immune system and all," I actually let the tears that pricked my eyes fall this time and continued, "Once she passed I couldn't handle the outside of the backyard which used to hold such an array of beautiful flowers and then over time the flowers all died leaving me with an empty feeling of when my mom had died years before," I had turned away from him since I described my mother, even though I knew that dragon slayers can smell the tears that fall from your face, I wiped them away and looked back at him, "But I got a little side-tracked there, sorry. I do love the outdoors and training outside makes me feel like my mom can see me even more, it makes me feel less lonely when I can see the constellations."

I looked at Laxus and the shocked expression marring his features, I walked up to him and put my hand cupping his right cheek, "Thanks for listening to me." I slowly took my hand off of his face and walked behind him sitting on my sleeping bag and getting my keys out of my smaller bag.

"Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

"Is it punishment time, Hime-sama?" Virgo asked.

"No, but could you put everything that I have out in my supply place in the spirit world?" Virgo nodded at my wishes and took everything back.

I called out Loke and he appeared before me, "Loke? Can you go back to the guild to tell the master that I am ok and that I'll be back in 5 years?" Loke nodded at my request and vanished from my sight.

"5 years? You're going to be gone for 5 YEARS?" I heard Laxus behind me yelling.

"Ya, I need to get stronger to take on Natsu in a fight and I still need to find what other magic power I possess." I said calmly putting things into a backpack that I'd need for traveling over the large expanse of area.

"Why cant you just stay with me? I know that I'm a littler dangerous, but I'd never harm you," He added in a slightly whispered voice, "not ever again." I saw him clench his hands, and I walked over to him, sighing, I touched his fisted hand and brought it in between us, unfolding it to a palm. I placed a small gold lacrima inside his hand and he looked astonished.

"I know about the story of your father and how abusive he was to you, plus the fact that he implanted one lightning lacrima into your eye to get the lightning shaped scar." I folded his hand around the lacrima, and softly said to him. "That used to be the lacrima that wouldn't allow me to use my full extent of magical abilities, my father said that he wouldn't allow me to be a mage and had that lacrima surgically made to fit in the pupil of my eye, I had it removed yesterday when I was talking to Virgo on getting stronger, now all I need to do is master the amount of magical energy that I now possess. I'm sorry about leaving you. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I'm also sorry that I didn't remember you, Laxu-kun." I said in a hushed voice that I knew that he would pick up on.

He stuttered to find the right words to say to me, "Y-You're, you couldn't be, no, you should've died in the fire. No she had one brown and one slightly golden eye." I brushed my hair to the side of my face to reveal the eye that he was talking about. "Lucille? Could it really be you?"

"Yes hon, its me, my father place a sealing magic over the eye that had the lacrima in it so that it would change to the same brown as the other eye. He also took away most of the memories that involved you so that I would marry into another rich family." By then the tears were down my face, "I'm sorry I'm just so happy," I choked on a sob and sat on the floor, Laxus rushed to my side and hugged me in close.

"Luc never leave me, I love you." Laxus said then turned my face to his and kissed me. A passionate one at that, he broke away from the kiss and I put my head on his chest.

"I promise to never leave you." I said calmly and hugging him tighter.

"I promise to train you. If you just stay by my side." I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them and believed him.

"Ok Laxu I promise!" I said and we sat there till Loke came back.

Normal Pov:

Lucy and Laxus trained for 5 years and grew together as the bond was as strong as ever. Lucy remembered everything that life threw at her before her father had come between them, which made their love strengthen. Lucy learned all she could from Laxus and then some from her Celestial Spirits. She learned re-equip so she could use the spirit world to store her things without causing trouble for her spirits. She learned a bit of lightning magic and made some moves of her own and trained in hand-to-hand combat and learned to control her magic. Laxus also taught her to be a dragon slayer and she got a hold of it rather quickly.

After their 3rd year Laxus proposed to Lucy and they got married in a small church. Near Lightning Creek, and instead of a honeymoon they kept on training.

By the end of the 5 year training period, not only was Lucy much more powerful, but so was Laxus. They made a name for themselves in the world, and soon were well known as Lightning Stride. Lucy was confused at the name, but Laxus just kept on laughing, 'a perfect name for a perfect couple' he would always say which always got a blush from Lucy.

Now all Lucy wanted to do was beat Natsu's ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal Pov:

A duo of dragon-slayers made their way to the Fairy Tail guild. Their pairing was known as Lightning Stride and their appearances matched the other quite nicely. The man had platinum blond hair with streaks of auburn red, coming from the roots of his head, he wore a deep midnight coat with a slight fur lining, he had on a black muscle shirt and dark grey jeans with dark brown combat boots. The girl that was standing on his left had, platinum blond hair with auburn roots much like the man, but at the tips of her hair it was a black color, she had on an oversized white-collared-shirt, and a purple tank-top that hugged her boobs underneath the shirt, her jeans were high wasted and black and had on high-heeled combat boots that came up to mid-calf.

The duo came to stand outside the guild and proceeded their way in, with the man having one arm-draped around the woman's shoulders, in the "she's mine" stance.

Lucy Pov:

Laxus and I made our way inside the guild, it seemed like everyone was doing their own thing and no one noticed us. I saw team Natsu in the way back with their respective partners, all talking to each other having a good time. I glanced over to the bar and drug Laxus with me. There in the middle of the bar was a very pregnant Mira-san and a protective Freed, from the scent of Mira she smelled about 3 months and twins. I smiled and looked at Laxus seeing the smirk on his face only made my smile wider.

We walked over to the bar and sat down, "Mira-san 1 beer and a strawberry smoothie please." She had her back turned to us, but I could hear her saying 'right away' from the other side of the small kitchenette.

"Here you two go—" She gasped as she took in our forms, quickly before spilling anything she set them down in front of us and ran around the side through the small door next to her and wobbled to me and threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, "Lucy!" She was sobbing into my/Laxus's shirt, "I missed you!"

I patted her on the back, "I missed you too Mira." I looked to Laxus who was smirking/chuckling at me and Mira. Mira and I parted from our hug and I lightly punched Laxus's arm making him have a menacing look at me.

Everyone in the guild who were ignoring us had looked at us when they had heard Mira sobbing, but now people were freaking out with whisper shrieks, like 'who does that girl think she is hitting Laxus?' or 'oh, no she's gonna get it.'

"Laxus, stop giving me the pouty face." I said and kissed his cheek, I whispered in his ear, "We are the center of attention if you want to keep your pride you better do something, or announce something." I went down from off of my tippy toes and made a winking motion with my eye.

He got the motion and looked at me lovingly before replying, "Oh my gorgeous wife, what shall I ever do with you." He shook his head at me and then gave me a sweltering kiss, making many of the men of the guild make whoops and a lot of the girls say awes.

When the moment ended Mira spoke up and said, "Wait one moment. You two are MARRIED?" Once she announced this to the whole guiled she stared freaking out about blue eyes blond haired babies and what not. Laxus and I just looked at each other and cracked up.

"This is why Mira was the best person to tell the whole guild for us." I said.

"You were right as always Luc." Laxus told me winking in my direction, which I just started giggling again.

"Didn't you have a match settle for when we got back?" Laxus told me.

"Oh ya, I completely forgot!" Laxus just slapped his hand to his face and I pouted, and then proceeded to look for the Fire Dragon-slayer.

"Natsu?" I walked up to the table of Team Natsu with Laxus right behind me, now that I mated with Laxus he's afraid to leave me alone.

Natsu stood up and looked at me confusion written across his face, my appearance as a whole had changed, so no wonder, he couldn't recognize me.

"Who are you?" He paused and looked at me again and sniffed the air, I heard a low growl behind me, 'Laxus why can't you just not be protective of me for a day?'

"Lucy? Whoa you've changed!" Natsu came up to stand in front of me and then Wendy shot out from behind him to hold him back.

"Natsu-nii don't go any closer to her it is not wise."

Natsu shook out of her hold and ignored her, "Why not Lucy is Lucy and I'm just saying hi."

I stood tall in front of Natsu and said, "It's very nice to see you Natsu, but it would not be wise to hug me. Otherwise mopey behind me will beat your ass to smithereens over a hello." Natsu gulped, but started laughing at 'mopey'.

He looked behind me and saw Laxus, "Wow Luce you got some guts to speak to Laxus that way."

Wendy poked on Natsu from behind, "What's up squirt?"

"Natsu-nii, I don't think its good to poke fun at Laxus."

"And why the hell not?"  
Wendy was very quiet and very pink in the face, "Um-m Natsu do you know why Lucy didn't smell like she used to?"

"No, why?"

Gajeel strode over to Natsu and put a hand down on his shoulder, "Because Laxus and Lucy mated sharing the same smell." Natsu had an angry face on.

"You bastard," He shoved me away and looked straight to Laxus, "She loved me and you had to go rape her?"

I was so god damned confused and so was Laxus. We just stared at Natsu making his statements at how in love with him I was and how I wouldn't be able to be in love with anyone else.

I was fed up, "Are you delusional?"

He back tracked and looked at me, "What?"

"I said are you DEL-U-SION-AL?"

"No, I certainly am not. Lucy you love me, you've always loved me. Ever since before you left you've always—" I cut him off.

"I might have had a crush on you, but that was before everything happened, I thought of you as a second love, I had always loved Laxus and I only doubted my feelings because I thought Laxus didn't love me anymore, that he forgot about me. But no, I never loved you as much as I love him." I said looking at Laxus longingly.

"Liar!" He screamed, "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR"

I blocked the attack with one hand, and said, "REGULUS BEAM" Natsu got hit square on with the attack and shot into the back of the other side of the guild and made a giant thud sound. Laxus rushed over to me and caught me before I could fall.

Natsu got up and screeched, "Look she isn't even strong enough to beat me without falling over, and she's just a bitch."

Laxus stood up with me and he nodded to me, "No Natsu, the only reason I wont fight you with my full power is that," I caressed my stomach and replied, "I don't want to loose this baby fighting with a worthless scum bag like you!" I practically screamed the curse words at him, and looked around at the astonished faces of the guild. I looked up the banister to see Masters shocked expression turn to that of one of love and kindness that warmed my heart. "I had wished that when we next had met, you could've welcomed me with open arms and I could present you with being an uncle, but all the things that I wish for come crumbling down on me." I bowed my head to look down at the floor, 'why do my hormones do this to me every time I am upset, I don't feel like crying!'

I crumbled to the floor, Laxus following me soon after. "Shh, Shh, baby, remember I'm still here," Laxus caressed my face with one hand and the other was wrapped around my waist supporting me, he was whispering sweetly into my ear, "Remember the baby, in a couple of months we'll be parents and you and I will have the family we've always dreamed about. Little Laxus junior or Lucky Lucy #2," I started laughing lightly as the tears streamed down my face, I turned around in his embrace and I kissed him. It seemed like the world stopped for the time we were kissing, but it abruptly came to an end when Natsu ripped me out of the embrace and shoving me to the floor.

"Natsu?" I asked horridly, he was trying to pin me to the floor. He seemed to have learned rune magic, for there were barriers all around us, and no one could get in to help me.

He chuckled and said to me in my ear licking the outer ring, sending terrified shivers through my body, "I'll set you free if you give me a kiss sugar." I looked into his onyx eyes seeing that someone was controlling him from the dilation of his pupils and the color of red in the center.

I screamed a spell that I had learned from Granny Sora on our travels, "_Tranquilla carissimi, draco. Somnus et augue. Somnium, infinitum est somnium. Expergiscimini, in secundis rebus manentem." {Calm, dear dragon. Sleep, and all will be ok. Dream, an endless dream. Awake, in moments lasting seconds.}_

During the spell my hands glowed a slight orange color and Natsu had passed out. The rune barriers went down and I dragged Natsu to an open table through the crowds. Laxus had came to my rescue, but I pushed him aside.

"I have a belief that Natsu has a spell cast upon him," I said.

"Sweets, what do you mean?" He looked over at Natsu passed out cold on the table and back at me with that look 'he seems fine to me'.

"Natsu was put under a hypnosis spell, his pupils were colored red and dilated, means that the person knew him well and was trying to get to me through him, judging by the smell on his hair–" I paused and shushed Laxus's growling at the fact that I sniffed Natsu, "It seems that this spell has been on him for nearly 2 years, so the spell caster should be either long gone, forgot to take the spell off, or just left it on for the results. Now to remove the spell/curse, I need Lisanna."

Lisanna came forward with tears in her eyes, her clothing was tattered it seemed that she's been having a hard time here without me. "I'm here." I looked to her and asked.

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, I knew he was acting weird, but I thought that he was going through dragon changes."

"Did you mate?" I already knew the answer to that, but I wanted to hear her side.

"No, but he sealed me with the mating mark. He went on a job later a few days later saying that he needed money for something, I was hoping he was getting a ring to propose or something, but when he came back he was changed and different. He kept on seeming more and more like a dragon and I couldn't find out why, I thought it was just changes that went along with the mating mark, but I couldn't bring myself to ask." She started sobbing then into my chest she hugged me, "I'm so sorry Lu-chan!"

I hugged her back, "Well its good that I caught on to the spell before anything went even more haywire."

I looked to her and continued from before, "Would you put your life on the life for his?"

She looked confused, but vigorously nodded her head, "Yes."

"Ok, here is what you need to do." I whispered in here ear the steps and everything else. "Ready?"

"I think so."

"Freed," I ordered him to come to me, "Get a rune barrier around these two, so that any magic power stays only between them."

Freed made the rune barrier noticeable so no one got electrocuted. He had a small entrance key that I had asked him to give me.

Laxus was speculating the whole time then seemed to catch on, throwing a death glare at me in the process of him waltzing over to me, "Are you sure about this? You know she could die!"

I pinched Laxus's nose, hard, and then kissed him on the mouth. "I'm certain, she's his mate." I winked at him and he blushed.

"Wendy, " I called, "Can you conjure up a spell for sustained magical pressure?" She did as I told and had her shoot the magical beam through the entrance of the runes straight at Lisanna and then I shut the door.

"Let the show begin."


End file.
